


Riko’s Crush

by ILoveSinon



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSinon/pseuds/ILoveSinon
Summary: Riko is gay and she has a crush on a blue haired girl that dresses like a demon, then she plays with her





	Riko’s Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuriSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/gifts).



Riko was about to tell her best friend Chika some very important news today. The news was that she was a lesbian. Riko had already told her mommy that it’s okay if you’re gay, and she says that she’ll be very supportive of her. She hugged her and said that she was the best. So in the morning, Chika immediately found Riko and she greeted her with “good morning, Riko chan!”

“Good morning, Chika chan!”

“So what was the big news you had for me today”

“Well, Chika chan, here it is,” The redhead said “I’m-I’m…”

“You’re What Riko chan?”

“I’m a lesbian”

“Riko chan, is this true?”

“Yes it is”

“Well I had some news for you today too”

“What might that be, Chika chan”

“I’m a lesbian too”

“You too, Alright then, What about You chan?”

“She told me the same thing”

“I guess we’re all equal then”

“Yup!” The orange haired girl replied “So who do you like?”

“Well, Chika Chan, to tell you the truth, I have a crush on Yoshiko, she’s so cute and sexy!”

“Yeah, She is pretty hot, though she gets pretty weird with her demon shit!”

“I don’t care about that!”

That was when the redhead saw the blue haired beauty, in her demon outfit with the wings. Her golden eyes began to sparkle as she almost fainted at how sexy that outfit looked on her.

“Riko chan, stop staring at her Like a creep and ask her out!”

“R-Right!” As the redhead walked up to blue haired girl

She greeted with a loving tone, “Good Morning, Yoshiko chan!”

“Good morning, Riko chan!”

She noticed that Riko was wearing a baby blue dress and it looked extremely adorable on her. 

“Damn, Riko chan! That dress is too cute on you!” 

The red haired girl had then kissed on Yoshiko on the lips. Chika watched the whole thing and she nosebleed, then You chan saw it too. Yoshiko quickly complied and They shared a deep compassionate kiss, their tongues even danced around in a heated tango.

You said, “Damn Chika! This is too hot”

“Yeah Riko and Yoshiko sure have the hots for each other!”

Both girls broke the kiss and then Yoshiko told Riko, “come here, Riko”

Yoshiko had pulled Riko close to her by grabbing her ass with her right hand. Yoshiko began to lift up Riko’s dress. Riko pulled it down and she said “Yoshiko Chan! What are you doing!”

“I was just trying to give you kisses on your cute little belly!”

“Y-you can’t”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m wearing a dress!”

“So you think people will see your underwear?”

“Yes!”

“That’s fair…”

“But I see that your belly is exposed so I can kiss yours right?”

“Of Course” the blue haired girl said as the redhead went close to Yoshiko’s belly”

She started kissing her belly, Yoshiko began to giggle, with Riko saying “Belly Kisses, Belly Kisses, Belly Kisses!”

“Cut it out, Riko chan!” 

“I can’t help it you’re just so cute!”

Chika and You nosebleed even more, blood was all over the ground. 

Riko stopped kissing her girlfriend’s belly and she wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl in a hug.

“Yoshiko chan! I love you! I love you!” I love you!”

Yoshiko hugged back and she said “I love you, too Riko chan! I love you so much!”

“Now, Yoshiko chan! Will you go with me to the beach after Idol practice today?”

“Hell yeah! I wanna see you in a bikini Riko Chan!”

“I wanna see you in a Bikini too, Yoshiko Chan!”


End file.
